Cuestión de tiempo
by Cris Snape
Summary: Hace frío y está harto de esperar a Ojoloco, pero Mundungus es fiel a la Orden y debe cumplir con su deber a cualquier precio. Escrito para el reto temático de enero del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**CUESTIÓN DE TIEMPO**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto temático de enero __**"Primera Guerra contra Voldemort" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

* * *

Hace un frío de tres pares de narices y Mundungus está muy harto de esperar. Cuando le mandó el _patronus_ a Alastor Moody fue bastante claro, así que lo único que explica su tardanza es que el brujo no sepa lo que significa la palabra _Urgente_. Se dice que si tarda un minuto más se irá a su casa y que le den por ahí mismo, pero supone que si hace tal cosa Dumbledore se enfadará con él y dejará de interceder para evitar que lo manden a la cárcel.

—¡Ah! Aquí estás, Dung.

¡Al fin! Mundungus se da media vuelta para encararse con Moody, quien nunca oculta la antipatía que siente hacia él. A decir verdad, dicha antipatía es mutua. Si bien es cierto que Alastor suele ocuparse de cosas más grandes que el robo o el contrabando, tuvieron sus encontronazos en el pasado y sólo Dumbledore es capaz de poner paz entre ellos. Además, trabajan con un objetivo común porque, aunque sean delincuente y auror, ninguno de los dos quiere que los mortífagos ganen la guerra en la que llevan años sumidos.

—Te dije que era urgente, Ojoloco. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en venir?

—¿Qué carajo te importa, Fletcher? ¿Y por qué me tratas con tanta confianza? Soy Moody.

Se dispone a mandarlo a freír monas, pero recuerda que tiene algo muy importante que comunicarle. Alguno de los dos tiene que comportarse como un adulto y está claro que no será Ojoloco.

—Dejémonos de memeces —Echa un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie les escucha y baja un poco el tono de voz—. Hay alguien en la Orden que corre un gran peligro.

—¿Quién?

—No lo sé. Hoy he tenido un largo día de trabajo…

—Sí, ya.

—¿Me vas a dejar hablar, Moody? Esto es importante —El auror gruñe en respuesta—. Después del trabajo, me fui a tomarme unas jarras de cerveza…

—En el Callejón Knockturn, por supuesto.

—¿Importa eso? —Moody vuelve a gruñir—. Estaba bebiendo tranquilamente cuando escuché una conversación un tanto inquietante. No logré ver la cara de esos hombres, pero dijeron algo sobre matar a los lameculos de Dumbledore.

Moody se pone tieso como el palo de una escoba, dándole credibilidad a las palabras de Mundungus. Quizá tenga motivos sobrados para desconfiar de él y conoce todos sus defectos, pero cuando se trata de la Orden de Fénix nunca miente.

—¿Seguro que no oíste ningún nombre?

—Lo siento, Moody.

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Justo antes de que te enviara el aviso. Salí de la taberna antes que esos tipos, pero ha pasado más de media hora.

—¡Joder!

Moody desaparece sin decir nada más y Mundungus se queda allí, quieto y en silencio, durante bastante tiempo. Si ese cretino le hubiera hecho más caso, quizá hubiera llegado a tiempo para salvar la vida de uno de sus aliados, pero el muy imbécil disfruta tocándole las narices y comportándose como si fuera superior a él por esa majadería de ser un auror. Cuando Fletcher vuelve a sentir el frío calándole los huesos, decide que es hora de irse a casa. Se echará a dormir un rato y, al despertar, sabrá cómo terminó la aventura nocturna del arisco auror.

* * *

Le despierta un picotazo en la cabeza. Mundungus ha dormido como un tronco, pero aún tiene sueño. Está muy a gustito ahí metido, tapado hasta las orejas y sin acordarse de todas las cosas malas que sacuden su mundo. Hasta que la jodida lechuza llega para fastidiarle la mañana. Gruñe, abre los ojos y se enfrenta a los ojos airados del animal. Retira el sobre que trae aferrado a su pata y la expulsa de su casa sin darle una mísera chuchería. Le ha despertado en lo mejor, así que se joda.

Para su desgracia, la falta de sueño es el menor de sus problemas cuando abre el sobre y descubre el mensaje de Dumbledore, citándole en uno de los puntos de reunión más habituales. Sin tiempo para desayunar o asearse, se pone su túnica de abrigo y se enreda una bufanda al cuello, desapareciéndose de inmediato.

En aquella vieja casa muggle, abandonada mucho tiempo atrás y en un estado bastante ruinoso, sólo están Dumbledore y Moody. Los dos parecen cansados y entristecidos y a Mundungus le queda el consuelo de haber dormido unas cuantas horas esa noche.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta de sopetón. Cree que Dumbledore le reprochará su falta de modales como viene siendo habitual, pero Moody se le adelanta.

—Han matado a Edgar Bones.

—¡Oh, mierda!

Dumbledore mira a Moody fijamente, como instándole a seguir hablando, pero el auror agacha la cabeza y gruñe algo que suena como una excusa o una disculpa. Mundungus supone que lo peor está por llegar.

—Han matado a Edgar, a su esposa y a sus tres hijos —Dice el líder de la Orden con infinita tristeza.

—¿Cómo?

—Después de que hablaras con Alastor, intenté poner a todo el mundo sobre aviso. Edgar no respondió a mi llamada y cuando fuimos a su casa descubrimos que habíamos llegado demasiado tarde.

Mundungus escucha con atención y se siente indignado. Se dispone a encararse con Moody, pero Dumbledore se cruza en su camino con una calma que pone los pelos de punta.

—Alastor me ha contado lo que pasó anoche.

—¿Sí?

—Me ha dicho que tardó un buen rato en acudir a vuestra cita y somos conscientes de que un poco más de diligencia por su parte hubiera evitado esta tragedia. Te aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir nada como esto y te agradezco nuevamente tu labor como espía. Estás corriendo un riesgo muy grande al ayudarnos.

No sabe qué decir. Dumbledore sabe muy bien cómo manipular a las personas y a él lo ha dejado sin palabras. Mira a Moody con rencor, recordándole que ha metido la pata de mala manera, y asiente ante las palabras del director de Hogwarts.

—No deseamos decirte nada más. Ya sabes cómo contactar si surgen problemas.

—Claro, pero tengo una pregunta. ¿Han detenido a alguien?

—Los mortífagos hicieron un trabajo limpio. Entraron en la casa de Bones sigilosamente y les pillaron por sorpresa. Fue todo muy rápido

Es un pobre consuelo saber que no los han torturado. Mundungus asiente y en cuestión de segundo vuelve a quedarse solo. Está un poco apenado por Bones, puesto que siempre fue amable con él, pero también está cabreado con Moody, por idiota y presumido. Al menos sabe que a partir de ese día se le tomará más en serio, lo cual es bueno para su ego.

Se desaparece rumbo a su casa y pasa todo el día sin hacer nada, preguntándose cómo será el futuro que les espera. Sus compañeros de la Orden están cayendo uno a uno y la derrota parece evidente. Sólo cabe tener esperanza y esperar un poco más de suerte para la próxima vez.

* * *

_Ya está. ¿Reviews?_


End file.
